


Smoldering Heat

by ZephyrCamida



Series: Heatwave [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arm restraint, Body Worship, Edited version 2.0, Fingering, It's all smut guys, Light Spanking, Lots of kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, cock teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine times out of ten, Asahi will let Yuu have his way. He'll take him rough and hard, watching Yuu spill brilliantly over the edge. But that one remaining time, Asahi wants it his way – he'll gently love him, slowly make the libero melt completely under his touch, then fill him to the brink with breathless passion. He'll get his way, even if he has to play a little bit dirty to get there. (Sequel to Provoking Heat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoldering Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Provoking Heat, but it isn't absolutely necessary to read that to enjoy this. There's just a couple tidbits that reference back to P.H. Enjoy~

It's an exquisite feeling, watching Yuu's body dig into the bed, ass perking high and fists gripping the sheets, sweat dripping and skin flushing a brilliant, bright red – like a camellia in full bloom. It's exquisite, and also addictive. There's a deep, powerful tingle that thrums in Asahi's ears and courses through his body as the sounds of a breathy, high-pitched mewl gushes from his lover's lips. Demure and laced with unbridled desire – a voice that rings like a captivating melody. Thrilling. Intoxicating.

Asahi's body, pliant and easily lit like kindling, blazes with an incandescence that inundates, suffocates his senses so ferociously that all he can register with the confines of their bedroom is the bundle of man before him, writhing under feathery touches. Earthy eyes linger on his slim waist and the dip of Yuu's spine as he strokes calloused fingers around the curves of the libero's shoulder blades, down that delicious slope. He's losing his mind, Asahi knows, losing it fast but the last inkling of care was long discarded and thrown to the floor with the rest of their clothing minutes before. All that remains in his body is the need to please and touch and love - worship every pore, kiss every crevice, palm every curve - all of him. 

He drags unbearably hot touches everywhere, towering over Yuu, shadowing him as his hands roam across the hidden plain of Yuu's toned stomach, pinching pink nipples and supple flesh. Chasing those invisible lines around the corners of his lover's hips, sharp pelvic bones leading down to taut thighs and a round, firm ass. He kisses the skin that his fingers do not occupy, eliciting clipped sighs from the quivering libero. Asahi drinks it all in – the heat, the music of Yuu's voice, the slight moisture on his burning skin. Everything else pales in comparison. Asahi can't get enough – an inescapable obsession.

“A-Asahi,” he hears the muffled whine, Yuu's face buried part way into the sheets, and a fluffy pillow that he grips for dear life. The tall brunette tilts back, peppering wet kisses down his spine, careful to avoid the jutting elbows popping up as Yuu grips desperately at the sheets. On his haunches, Asahi admires that view, finds unfathomable amazement in the way his boyfriend looks – body convulsing and squirming with the faintest stimulation, ass swaying in the air. Asahi can't even swallow properly; the way Yuu's cock – wet and dripping with precome – dips between spread thighs and bent knees, almost rubbing the mattress, leaving his throat completely parched. He remembers that cock nestled deep between his plump lips only a short while ago, filling his mouth and spilling tangy warmth down his throat as he listened to Yuu sing for him in his release.

Asahi can barely breath, shudders at the thoughts ghosting to and fro in his head. He finds himself palming Yuu's cock, finds himself fingering the head and pressing the slit, kneading sensitive flesh. A sharp, blessed moan, along with more muffled murmuring has Asahi reeling and he continues to stroke him slowly with an unsteady, yet calm hand. He can hear a vocal rampage coming from his boyfriend, growls and explicit words bubbling forth. The words he can't hear still play in his mind, the spiker well-versed in Yuu's bedroom vocabulary.

' _Christ, Asahi. Damnit, please. Please fuck me. Asahi –'_

Cursing both Yuu's exhilarating behavior and his own overactive imagination, Asahi presses his other hand to his own throbbing cock, squeezes the base of his shaft to cut off his creeping orgasm. He's going to pop long before he even gets a chance to fill Yuu to the brink, slowly unravel him and taste him. The moans aren't helping his cause at all, nor is the taste of come still on his tongue from earlier. Neither is the way Yuu rocks his body, thrusting recklessly into Asahi's languid palm. His plan of taking things slow, driving Yuu up the wall and building that crescendo with careful precision is failing him brilliantly, but he refuses to give in to the libero's – possibly subconscious – forward advances.

Asahi _wants_ to show Yuu – a feverish determination to make him absolutely crazy under his own languid pace.

“Asahi, _ahh_ , please,” the small brunette arches further, chest completely flat to the mattress and ass tilting even higher.

“ _Nngh_ ,” Asahi can't bury the long-winded groan, and tightens his grip on Yuu's cock, along with his own. Unable to handle those flooding noises, Asahi weathers his bottom lip between aggravated teeth. He clamps his eyes shut, recites everything and anything distracting in a chaotic mantra to calm his quaking body. The balance teeters rapidly, and Asahi briefly wonders if he can even last against this unfair onslaught. Yuu plays dirty, even when not trying. An overwhelming force to be reckoned with, if anything, like a rolling thunderstorm.

The mewls grow dangerously loud, echoing off the walls and shooting like piercing bullets into Asahi's ears. A hand clamps on his pumping fist, alarming him and before Asahi can react, Yuu drags the hand wet with his own precome further between his toned thighs. Presses those hot fingertips to his own ass, against his tight, pink entrance. And _god_ , is it hot – figuratively, literally and everything in between – Asahi violently shudders, body pulsing from head to toe.

Oh god.

“ _Asahi_ ,” Yuu gasps as he cranes his head, eyes blown with a wild torrent of arousal, and urges their cluster of fingers – both Asahi's and his own, holy _shit_ – against the quivering pucker. “Touch me _here_ , please...”

_Oh goddd._

Asahi's cock twitches, so hard that it _hurts,_ as the tips of his fingers pry just inside from Yuu's coaxing, stretching that melting hole. Their simultaneous groans fill the room, like a wave that passes over them. The heat is unbearable, agonizing. Blindsided by how _sexy_ it is when Yuu is demanding, begging even, Asahi backpedals. He knows this isn't going to work if Yuu can render him a mess with just a little cajoling.

It's unfair, really.

The spiker almost bites his own tongue when Yuu nudges those digits again, urging too many fingers into that tight heat, insistent. Asahi can tell Yuu's getting damn impatient, if his crimson-flushed body and pushy demeanor isn't enough to show for that, his wet panting and jerking hips definitely are.

“Asahi, please,” Yuu tries again, begging with a breathless voice and piercing gold eyes. Asahi wills back a choked whimper, fingers unintentionally hooking inside his lover's ass. Yuu lets out a heavenly mewl, body shaking. “Yes, _like that_ Asahi.” Asahi wonders if Yuu can see his eyes bulging out of his head, or his quivering lips. He's so close to coming just from Yuu's _damn voice_ that if he doesn't change gears right this minute, he is going to lose, _badly_.

The fact that with a few well placed moans and lusty words, Yuu almost has Asahi ready to fuck him flat into the bed. This undoubtably imbeds an enormous sense of frustration within the spiker. There has to be something, something, _something._

_'We'll see who's screaming.'_

An idea flickers to life in Asahi's brain so fast, it feels like mental whiplash. Instantly, Asahi drops his hands, both from Yuu's ass and his own cock with a deep grunt. He meets the incredulous and impatient stare of his boyfriend soon after, but brushes it off with surprising ease and raises a hand parallel with Yuu's body. 

“Asa –“

Asahi silences him instantly with a mild clap on the center of his cheek, brown eyes bursting with as sultry of a gaze as he can muster. He ignores the yelp that slips from Yuu's lips, along with his dragging moan soon after. He simply gropes at the libero's ass, squeezes and pinches hard. “Do me a favor, _Yuu_.”

“Hngh,” Yuu leans, seemingly helpless, into the rough touches, as if transfixed. He's otherwise unresponsive, save for the low hum deep in his throat. Asahi holds his own reigns tight, nostrils flaring as he sucks in a heavy breath. He swallows, watching how pliant his lover becomes with the pinching and scratching on his tender skin.

If Asahi needs to play rough and dirty to get what he wants, no matter how paradoxical the whole situation is, then so be it. He wants it his way, even if he has to _drag_ out that willingness from his small lover. 

“Bite the pillow for me,” he rumbles, voice dropping to a thunderous tone, and raises a hand to his mouth. Not breaking their locked gazes, Asahi sticks out his wet tongue, runs it _slowly_ along the pad of his thumb. He washes it with copious amounts of spit, dripping on his digit, and lets a trail of it stretch as he pulls it away. He watches Yuu's eyes widen exponentially, pupils wide – feels that small body quake through the warm palm still on his ass.

Guttural noises vibrate from the libero's throat as he quickly yanks a pillow sideways, rests his chin on it and bites _hard_ on the edge. Asahi can almost hear the words pouring from the look in Yuu's blazing eyes – ' _Yes, yes, please. Yes~_ ' Yuu doesn't stop staring either, stares at him with vivid fascination. Those glossy, gold eyes don't stop staring when Asahi spreads him wide, exposing his tight hole. There isn't even a blink when Asahi wets his plush lips, nor a flinch when the spiker skirts his scruffy chin along the curve of Yuu's ass.

It isn't until Asahi leans in, breath hot, and lathers his flattened tongue in a long, lagging crawl over Yuu's spread entrance that he completely drops – fingers strangling his pillow as he lets out a strangled cry within the confines of cotton.

Using saliva drenched fingers, the tall brunette pries Yuu's ass open, tongue licking and thrusting inside with relentless fervor. Teases with puffs of hot air over the sensitive, pink skin, nibbles and slurps noisily because he _knows_ that Yuu is going to shatter completely under such intense ministrations so, so beautifully.

Asahi can't help but internally swell with intense shivers as Yuu writhes helplessly, coming undone so quickly that he can only mouth and gasp into the drool-soaked spot on his pillow.

He pauses, hands palming his lover's ass tenderly, and dips his tongue down, down, _down_ over the hypersensitive patch of skin and along Yuu's sac, mouthing them with plump lips for a brief few seconds as he teases the libero's hole with both thumbs.

“ _Ahhh!_ ” Yuu pops up, gasping hard as Asahi's beard brushes on quivering skin. “Asahi, oh god, _hahh_.”

“Yuu,” he growls, voice low and gravelly, as his lover squirms. He stops with the kisses and lapping tongue in favor of palming that flushed ass, cradling his cheeks before raising one hand and giving him another tepid slap on his rear. Yuu promptly drowns his moan into the pillow again, but continues rocking his hips as if asking for more. Asahi repeats his offense, hand clapping with deadly accuracy on the reddening skin. It stings so good, this feeling on his hand.

Asahi peers at his mess of a boyfriend, watches him keen and paw at whatever his trembling fingers can grasp for purchase. He can nearly taste the arousal dripping from the breath-taking body in front of him, glistening with sweat, melting with every touch.

It's so close. So close that chills are encompassing Asahi's body, his raw craving to love his boyfriend until he's undone and clinging for everything he's got running rampant. He wants Yuu on his back, breath swallowed under passionate kisses and playful bites. He wants to tower over that lithe body, eclipse him completely and overtake him bit by bit until Asahi can't tell where he ends and Yuu begins. He desperately needs to hold him tight, hold him close.

He wants Yuu's _everything_. God, he does so terribly bad.

Asahi shifts on the spot, cock aching with protest between his legs, and sees Yuu lifting his head shakily and glancing back with glossy eyes.

“Asahi, please,” he sputters, hiccups as Asahi spreads him again ever so slowly. “Oh god, please, f-fuh.”

Oh, Asahi knows what he wants, and as much as he – and his screaming body, dripping cock, quivering fingertips – wants to oblige, he doesn't. Not yet. Instead, he gets close again, breath hot on Yuu's ass.

“Are you going to let me be gentle?”

The look that crosses Yuu's face is of absolutely frenzy, almost as if a violent tizzy shoots through him like a cannon. The libero grits his teeth, glossy eyes squinting and Asahi wonders if there is an internal battle going on in his lover. He hopes so, actually. The small brunette grasps at the sheets, whines, but no words come out – simply lets his head drop to the bed, grips at the pillow with muscle-tensing force. 

_Fine._

Asahi purses his lips and kisses the swollen pucker, spreads him wide again, tongue pressing inside once more. He licks as deep as he can reach, thumbs hooking within Yuu's heat – prying and massaging the ring of muscle as he digs deeper, sucks hard at flushing skin. Asahi almost can't recognize himself, the way he growls and devours his lover with a crazy level of determination.

It doesn't take long for the libero to start moaning loud, even through the pillow, voice shrill with each thrust of Asahi's tongue. His body rocks with reckless abandon, as if moving on auto pilot, wailing with need. Asahi hears his name, over and over and over, as he nibbles softly. The mewls make his heart pound, ignoting his body with sizzling fire. Everything from his chest to his cock aches with such intensity that it almost scares the spiker. He's shaking despite his feverish, focused actions, fingers nearly fumbling under the endless jolts of electricity bearing down on him.

Asahi continues to thrust a pair of fingers into his boyfriend ass, lips drifting along to kiss a trail up the dip of Yuu's spine. He drags those digits much slower along the tight walls that squeeze them, letting Yuu rock sloppily, uncontrolled.

“Yuu,” he finally murmurs, gentle and deep, as he presses unhurried kisses along his boyfriend's back, rubs soothing circles on Yuu's thigh with his free hand. “Yuu, please, can I?”

Asahi doesn't really know why he's asking now – Yuu is long overwhelmed and malleable. But he knows that even with the crazy buzzing he feels, how raging with pent up hormones he is, he'll seek approval. He always does, always will. He wants to please him with every fiber of his existence. He wants it so bad, wants to be inside this person, the only one that sets his docile soul on fire. If only Yuu would let him, let him drive the libero _crazy_ little by little, instead of rough and hurried. Let him devour him slowly, savor his taste, breathe his scent. God, Asahi wants it so bad, he's almost begging _himself_ to just give in and fuck his lover breathless, just so they can finally be connected. He needs to bury his throbbing cock deep inside, fill Yuu up and drown him with hot kisses as he loves him with everything he has until they're both screaming.

He watches Yuu bury his face in the pillow, fingers clutching for dear life – so hard it looks like he might rip the poor thing in half with a sharp tug. Before Asahi can say another word, the small brunette lifts himself from the cushion, and the spiker immediately pulls his fingers back. Yuu's quiet, staggering on hands and knees, until he flips onto his back, shifting to barely graze his ass on Asahi's cock. The sensation is ridiculously amazing, and the feeling intensifies when taut thighs rest on either side of his broad hips, ankles hooking around the back of Asahi's ass.

As soon as Asahi catches sight of Yuu's face – his eyes, his lips, his trembling form, _Yuu_ , he's completely blown away _._

The libero's eyes, heavy-lidded and dark, stare at him with a look that can only be described as overflowing arousal. His lips are swollen and plump from all the desperate biting on the pillow, and his chest heaves with long, deep pants. There are many, many words that come flying to Asahi's mind, ways to articulate the beauty in how Yuu's arms lay bracketed by his face, framing his flushed facade with curled fingers. The way Yuu's Adam's apple rolls when he swallows. His glossy eyes, his messy hair falling over his sweaty forehead, his stomach tightening as he twitches.

Asahi rattles off every thought like a frantic cacophony, could strike poetic gold with how alluring Yuu looks, so unwound and open. The thoughts practically tumble over each other, they're flying though Asahi so quickly that he eventually just shuts his mind down in favor of slowly crawling over his lover.

He drags shaking fingers over the lithe body that holds toned muscles and jumping nerves, touching every inch of pale skin as they travel. Lightly peppers him in kisses that cross every contour, each pulse point, every area that blooms crimson. Asahi loves worshiping every ripple underneath smooth flesh, the sharp protrusions of bone – his hips and ribs and clavicle.

This is, without a doubt, the slowness Asahi craves. There's little, nerve-charging sparks snapping through his spine, and he's been waiting _way_ too long for this glorious feeling to settle within every orifice of his body. He wants to shower Yuu with gentle caresses and slow, yet _passionate_ lovemaking – the desire nearly driving Asahi mad.

When he finally reaches Yuu face, fingers unbelievably warm, he ghosts them along the libero's curved jaw – hands large enough to completely envelop his face and brush along the edges of his nape. Amazement flies through Asahi's body as he comes to a full arch over his lover's smaller form, eclipsing him completely. He nudges his groin forward so he can sit comfortably on his calves, the way their cocks rub leave them both gasping.

He hears that soft, soft sigh, feels it on his lips as he leans closer – their noses brushing. He glances into Yuu's eyes as the air passes between their parted lips, silent and motionless. Asahi can tell through the clipped breaths and wet gold eyes that Yuu is waiting for his next move, albeit impatiently.

“Yuu,” he starts, but finds his voice caught in his throat.

Yuu puckers his lips, eyelids lowering as he pecks at Asahi's chin as if comforting him, then darts his tongue to lap up a bead of sweat on Asahi's chin and more than likely, the taste of himself that lingers there. The spiker's face burns, instantly flustered.

“Please, _Asahi_ - _san_?” that undeniably sultry tone invades Asahi's ears again, the now rare use of respect titillating every ounce of his being. Asahi curses that effortless ability to turn his allure up to eleven. Curses it like _hell_ when Yuu tilts his face forward, pink tongue stroking a wet trail along Asahi's bottom lip.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Asahi tightens his grip on his lover's face – ever so slightly – and pulls the libero in for a raw, needy kiss. The tingles ramp up to maximum as he pinches a lip between his own, suckles it before licking the reddening flesh. He feels Yuu draw his arms up, fingers resting on Asahi's biceps, slowly clamping on them with increasing force as their kisses grow more feverish.

_Ah_ , Asahi loves it, this almost languid give and take of affection, of breath. He loves it because it's the one thing Yuu always, _always_ gives him full reign on. Lets him take control, delve into his mouth with hot tongue and playful nips and warm sighs. He knows Yuu loves it too, and loves the way Asahi's strong hands hold him with utmost care, or absolute passion. Yuu has a thing for Asahi's hands, after all, especially when they curve around Yuu's face, fingers dancing on his neck. It gets him every time.

Asahi loves it too. He never will have enough.

He feels Yuu slide his rear, body rubbing insistently. Their mouths part with a wet pop, and Asahi barely catches Yuu's arms dropping to the mattress again, breathless, panting.

“Come on,” the libero murmurs, voice guttural, hoarse. “I want you so bad.” The small brunette shudders, chest rising as his lust-stained eyes wander south where their bodies meet. Chews his lip deviously as he eyes their joined groins, their rubbing cocks.

He's doing it again, Asahi notes with a stiffened groan, Yuu's baiting him with obvious intent. He rolls his hips once more, rubbing the cleft of his ass on Asahi's hard cock. The spiker lowers his lids, barely keeping his bearings from snapping like a twig, but he allows himself to relish in that delicious, sinful feeling of soft flesh grinding against his erection. He inhales, lets out a tiny groan against Yuu's lips, before sliding his nose along the curve of his lover's slender jaw.

The scent that permeates Asahi's senses are of simple soaps and the barest hints of sweat. As minimal as it seems, and so very Yuu, Asahi relishes it. A smile spreads on his face as he sniffs the soft spot behind Yuu's ear – stiffled giggles and light, feathery moans ring in his head beautifully. _Oh, does he love this._

His skin dances from those baby nibbles on the juncture of his own neck, digits brushing along his tanned skin and thrumming with need. Asahi chuckles warmly, slowly traces his large hands down to cup Yuu's ass and pull him flush against his cock. They both share a body-aching tremble, the precome dribbling from Asahi's long neglected cock smearing between cheeks, along the pink entrance. The tiniest of whimpers escapes the libero's lips when the feeling of being covered disappears, Asahi leaning back again to prepare himself.

Asahi glances briefly to see Yuu shooting a steamy gaze at him, unhappy with his departure, but instantly stills and flushes with heat as Asahi teethes open a condom and sheathes himself. The spiker levels Yuu with a firey stare of his own as he positions his throbbing cock – oh god, is it aching to be inside Yuu, _so bad_ – at his lover's hole, swears he hears a muttered curse under Yuu's breath.

A heavy, velvety hum passes through Asahi's body, electrfying him as he pushes inside Yuu, the head of his cock spreading him apart bit by bit as he slowly, _slowly_ seats himself to the hilt. He's so tight, snug from the tip of Asahi's swollen head to the base of his thick shaft where their bodies meet. Yuu's body swallows him whole, and it's absolutely intoxicating, as is the loud, whining wail that rips from the libero's throat. Asahi's body burns so bad, so _good,_ that he can't help but crane his head back and simply _bask_ in the feeling of his lover's tightness around his cock.

He doesn't move for several moments, half drunk on pleasure and half afraid he'll blow if he moves the slightest bit. The tiny rolls of Yuu's hips certainly don't help him either, the libero's eyes flutter as if he's drugged and lethargic, but his squeezing walls say otherwise. Asahi rocks his own body into Yuu's, testing his very shallow waters.

“Oh _god_ ,” comes the instantaneous whimper, Yuu throwing his hands above his head and pleading with his eyes, his shivering body. “Please move, god, please.”

Asahi yields immediately, withdraws his cock slowly, stopping halfway and pushes back in with torturous leisure. He relishes in the way Yuu peels at the sheets with desperate fingers, head craning back and exposing that pale, smooth slope of a throat. He repeats the motion, pulling out even less than before, seats himself until he's tapping Yuu's thighs softly with his hips. Setting an excruciatingly slow rhythm – never pulling out fully, never thrusting too hard – Asahi watches Yuu quickly dissolve into a mess of writhing and whimpers and clawing fingers. Watches as the libero's mouth drops open when he thinks Asahi just might give him a full bodied piston, and arches his back in protest when he shallowly sheathes his cock in again and again. He nearly keens himself as those misty golden eyes peek through fluttering, wet lashes - Yuu floating between absolute pleasure and absolute agony.

“Asahi, Asahi... _Asahi_ ,” Yuu chokes, pitches his head back against the bed, being driven utterly mad. Asahi leans down, finally, and tastes that irresistible plain of Yuu's throat. He receives a delicious mewl in response, and drags his tongue up with the same patient speed as his cock thrusting back and forth. With just the tip of his cock remaining inside Yuu's tight ass, Asahi nuzzles his nose along his boyfriend's chin. The libero pants and gives him a half-hearted glare.

He presses a tender kiss to Yuu's chin, and peppers even more back down his throat, all while coaxing milky smooth legs up into his arms and over his shoulders. Golden eyes pop open instantly to meet Asahi's brown orbs, burning like embers. He leans back down, bending his flexible lover, and positions the tip of his cock back at Yuu's entrance. It amazes Asahi just how easily Yuu bends in half, thighs almost touching the bed, but damn does it make him hot all over. 

“W-what?” Yuu stammers, choppy gasps bubbling up every so often as Asahi ruts against his hole, teasing it. The spiker holds his hands up, as if asking for a double-handed high five and smiles when Yuu meets his warm palms with his own small ones. Their fingers instantly thread together, as if the most natural thing in the world. But then, with a burst of strength, Asahi lurches forward and slams Yuu's arms to the bed – hands just above his head.

“Asa–“

Asahi silences him with a hard, wet kiss, then groans low, “Compromise.”

Without further warning, Asahi rises, then snaps his hips down again, thrusting his cock to the hilt with a quick jolt. Yuu crests from the mattress, eyes alight with sparks of heaven and mouth open in a wide 'O'. His fingers clamp hard, shaking violently within Asahi's grasp. With Yuu's legs holstered up on Asahi's shoulders, he feels unbelievably tight – it nearly knocks the wind from Asahi's lungs. After a third, smooth thrust, the air successfully blows from his system, strangled moan bursting forth to match with Yuu's high-pitched cry. He slowly builds a new rhythm, pulling back swiftly, filling Yuu over and over with steady, but still mild pulses.

Asahi's cock throbs so bad, aches but it feels so damn good that he blazes through it, fueling on the frantic gasps and moans of his lover – letting it drive him higher and higher. Building that deliciously tight coil in his belly, making his heart race - It feels so good. It feels so damn amazing that Asahi can't help but attach his lips to Yuu's exposed throat, marking him and lapping at the sensitive skin. He lets himself moan against that hammering pulse under the surface.

He's so lost in the feeling of Yuu's heat wrapping so tight around his driving cock that he's nearly clipped in the chin when the libero lifts his head up. Yuu's humming, loud moans flooding from his lips every time a thrust jerks him, his mouth fumbling open. Yuu leans his head forward, straining between the hands braced above his head and his legs curled on Asahi's collar.

“ _A-Asahi...hah_ ,” his voice quavers. Asahi seals his lips with his own, feels the satisfied hum against his mouth. Their kisses are so much messier, open and wet, tongues licking and suckling back and forth – guttural moans passing between them with each deep, skin-slapping thrust. Asahi laps up the tiny line of saliva that trails down Yuu's chin, tongue chasing the trail back between his lover's lips.

Asahi rocks his hips, eventually has to break the kisses just to _breathe_. He lets his hot breath wash over Yuu, pants heavily as he rests his forehead against the libero's. The heat in his belly pools, spreading like wildfire as he nearly pulls completely out, gives several shallow thrusts – making Yuu _wail_ – and follows with a solid slam of his hips.

Yuu rises off the bed at the second string of shallow attacks, body arching up enough that Asahi can pull a pert nipple into his mouth, suckling it feverishly. He twists it between teeth, rolls his tongue along the pink bud over and over until Yuu's keening loud, body quaking from the multiple sources of stimulation.

“Asahi...coming, _coming_ ,” he hears the small brunette sob, nearly hysterical, and continues to suck on his lover's nipple until he feels Yuu shudder beneath him, coming hard and spilling pearly semen onto his curled stomach in messy ribbons. The tightness around Asahi's cock is almost painful, walls flexing and constricting, milking his shaft as he pumps. It doesn't take long for that coil in his gut to snap, bursting up and out and his mouth drops open in a long, heavy moan as he follows suit in a body-exploding orgasm.

Moments pass, many moments after their mutual orgasms, many moments past the time it takes for their breaths to grow calm. Asahi simply lingers over his boyfriend's small frame, body simmering with afterglow and warmth. He shifts his hips, pulls out his spent cock and lets Yuu's legs free from their high perch. He almost chuckles when a deep sigh of relief flutters from the libero's mouth, but when he pulls their hands back and flexes freed his fingers, he finds soreness and tender knuckles. Yuu definitely has a death grip. The sting is warm, though. 

Yuu finds humor in the situation anyway, and lets out a croaky laugh, “Holy _shit_.”

“Hmm?” Asahi leans down to give Yuu a quick peck on the lips before rolling over to the bed, relinquishing a heavy breath of his own.

“That was fucking awesome,” Asahi has to laugh at the reply, at the way Yuu's voice cracks from strain and how the smaller brunette turns and nuzzles himself into the crook of Asahi's arm. He smiles, forking his fingers through messy black locks, pinches the tiny patch of rebellious blond before letting his palm simply cradle Yuu's forehead.

“Good,” he finally replies after a second of silence. He feels Yuu paw at his hip, and shimmies from the ticklish sensation.

“Wanna shower?”

“Nnn, nah.” he mumbles, fingernails lightly grazing Yuu's fringe. “Later.”

“Okayyy...” a pause. “We can totally do that again, by the way.”

Asahi's smile widens, albeit lazily, “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah...and you gotta let me try that on you.”  
“Try what?”  
“You know what.”  
“I d-do?” _Oh crap._

Yuu playfully hits his arm, “You do! You know, let me eat you o–“

“Aah-ah-ahh,” Asahi stammers, flush reviving on his cheeks as he pulls Yuu to his chest, burying his face and squeezing him tight. Dear god, did this guy ever lose gusto? He sighs to himself, feeling the residual heat burning his face and ears. He can't say he's surprised with his lover's unending energy, nor his boisterous offer. The very idea relights the kinder in his belly, faintly.

The spiker tilts his face down, burying his nose in Yuu's hair and murmurs quietly,”Okay...”

“Okay?”  
“Okay.”

The arms that wrap around Asahi's waist after that are warm, loving – comfortable. He feels the press of lips against his sternum, then of Yuu reburying himself deep into his broad chest, mouth spread in a wide grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly didn't think I would top Provoking in the smut department. Wrong. So, so wrong. Wow, um, yeah. It was a blast to write, fastest one I've written yet! Writing from Asahi's perspective is so much fun, because I feel like he's the kind of person to pay attention to every little detail happening, especially when it comes to Noya. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! I hope I'm not too much of a trash heap for you guys yet, since I have two more fics in this series left to do as far as I know. Thank you for reading, and for any kudos and comments you feel like showering me with. Until next time!


End file.
